Angel's Feathers
by Tori Piya
Summary: Sakura seorang malaikat cantik yang ditugaskan turun ke bumi oleh pimpinan malaikat, untuk memberi makna di malam natal. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke yang akan di berinya makna? Pairing SasuSaku, Silakan di baca dan mohon repyunya! '


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-kun (Author sok kenal). Tapi cerita ini punya nya Tori-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasuSaku**

**Angel's Feathers**

Malam ini tanggal 24 Desember, malam yang penuh makna bagi semua yang merayakannya. Dan inilah malam ke-7 sejak para malaikat diturunkan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Seorang malaikat berambut merah muda disanggul, sedang mencari orang yang akan dibantunya menemukan makna malam ini.

"Sehelai bulu ini akan menjanjikanmu kebahagiaan. Semuanya gratis, tidak perlu membayar." Malaikat cantik itu berbicara seperti sedang menawarkan sesuatu dan tak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Huuh, manusia memang bodoh ya? Padahal aku hanya ingin menolong mereka secara cuma-cuma."

"Percuma saja kau bicara, tak ada manusia yang bisa melihatmu maupun mendengarmu." Suara yang mengagetkan si malaikat.

"Eh, kucing? Tapi kau bisa melihatku 'kan?" Si malaikat kaget karena ada kucing bisa bicara.

"Itu karena aku sudah biasa melihat malaikat-malaikat sepertimu di saat-saat seperti ini" Si kucing menjelaskan pada malaikat itu "Pada dasarnya, manusia tak dapat melihat malaikat karena adanya batasan di antara dunia kalian."

"Siapa namamu kucing?" Tanya sang malikat

"Nama ku Naruto, lalu kalau kamu?" Si Naruto balik bertanya

"Sakura, namku adalah Sakura, itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh pimpinan malaikat saat aku dilahirkan dari cahaya surga."

"Nama yang cantik, nampaknya kau tidak bersemangat untuk menolong manusia?"

"Apa boleh buat, aku turun ke bumia atas perintah pimpinan malaikat. Kalau keadaan di bumi seperi ini aku jadi bingung dan tidak bersemangat untuk menolong mereka."

"Ahh, sudah malam. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa? Jaga diri baik-baik!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian

"Aku sendiri lagi. Kota ini sangat kotor. Aku coba terbang ah!"

*****

Sakura terbang dengan sayap putihnya yang indah. Terbang mengelilingi di atas ramainya kota. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam. Turunlah sang malaikat menghampiri pemuda itu. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"Sepertinya dia lelaki jahat, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia merokok" ditatapnya mata onyx yang menentramkan "dan matanya juga indah"

Dimatikan-nya rokok si pemuda tampan itu dengan tangannya. Tak terasa panas, itu karena dia adalah malaikat. Si pemuda bingung kenapa rokoknya mati, lalu dinyalakan lagi rokoknya.

"Hei!? Kenapa dinyalakan lagi?!" Sakura membentak si pemuda dan mematikan rokoknya lagi. Lalu dinyalakan lagi. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Sakura, tapi dia tak merasakan apapun.

"HEII!? Jangan sentuh aku dengam tangan kotormu itu!!! Eh, hujan? Hujan asam bisa membusukkan bulu-bulu sayap ku. Seharusnya 'kan di malam natal itu hujan salju."

'Ternyata gadis yang ditunggunya begitu cantik dan mempesona. Dengan rambut indigo nya yang tergerai panjang.' Batin Sakura

Pemuda onyx itu tetap menunggu di bawah derasnya hujan. Seperti tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Ah, apa boleh buat?"

Sakura mencabut sehelai bulu dari sayapnya dan memunculkan payung untuk si pemuda.

1 menit…

3 menit…

7 menit…

Tak ada yang mengambil payung itu, pemuda itu mengambil payung itu dan membungkukkan badan tegapnya.

"Apa dia berterima kasih pada ku? Apa aku telah menolongnya? Tidak, pasti ada hal yang lebih dibutuhkannya."

Sakura memeluk lengan pemuda itu. Begitu damai dan hangat. Tunggu…hangat?? Malaikat 'kan tak bisa merasakan apapun.

"Siapa kau?" Sang pemuda kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita (tanpa sayap tentunya) memeluk lengannya.

'Ekhh, dia bisa melihatku? Jangan-jangan karena tadi dia telah menyentuhku?' Sakura begitu terkejut dan refleks melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa maumu? Dan siapa kau?" Tanya nya dingin

"Tidak sopan!! Sebelum menanyakan nama orang, perkenalkan dirimu dulu!!"

"Baiklah, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Nah sekarang siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah malaikat, aku ingin memberi makna malam ini pada mu." Jawab sakura begitu polos.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!!? Pantas saja kau kedinginan" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat baju putih tipis menerawang yang dikenakan Sakura "ambillah jaket dan payung ini! Dan pulanglah!"

'Lho? Malaikat kok ditolong?' batin Sakura

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu jika sendirian di tengah malam begini"

"Ada kau di sini, jadi aku tidak sendirian lagi dan aku masih boleh di sini 'kan? Aku tak bisa pulang jika belum memberikan makna."

'Arghh, bodoh!! Aku keceplosan, harusnya aku bilan saja 'selamat tinggal' dan mencari target yang lain. Aku memang lugu.' Batin Sakura

"Makna?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Ah, namnya juga malam natal, suasana nya jadi romantis begini. Menggunakan kata-kata yang manis, polos, dan menipu untuk mengajak kencan pria."

"Apa itu 'mengajak kencan'?" Tanya Sakura begitu polosnya

"Siswi SMU yang melayani hasrat lelaki dengan imbalan sejumlah uang. Bodoh!!"

"Tapi aku ini 'kan malaikat?!"

"Yah, mungkin kau terlihat seperti malaikat di mata lelaki."

'Tak ada yang lain. Tak butuh malaikat. Sepertinya malaikatnya adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Asap rokoknya pun seperti berkata 'pergilah!!' aku bingung.' Pikir Sakura

"Bagaimana? Apakah lancer-lancar saja? Dia pria yang ingin kau beri makna? Apa permintaanya?" ucap suara yang dikenal Sakura.

"Eh? Naruto? Lagi-lagi kau." Sakura terkejut

"Jangan merengut begitu!! 2 jam lagi sudah tanggal 25. Kau harus mempersiapkan sayapmu untuk kembali ke surga! Atau sayapmu akan membusuk dan kau takkan bisa pulang selamanya." Ucap Naruto

'Dia bicara dengan kucing itu ya?' batin Sasuke heran

"Tidak bisa ya?" ucap Naruto pada Sakura

"Aku akan tetap mencoba. Biar saja sayapku membusuk dan tidak tumbuh lagi, toh pimpinan malaikat memang mengirimku ke bumi agar tak bisa kembali ke surga lagi."

'Ya, tak salah lagi!? Dia memang bicara dengan kucing itu.' Sasuke ternyata dari tadi sedang membatin hal yang aneh itu.

"Terserah kau saja!! Selamat tinggal?" Ucap Naruto lagi dan tentunya Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Hei, malaikat gadungan? Aku pergi sebentar, kalau ada gadis berusia 16-17 an, bilang kalu aku sedang menunggunya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ini, obat flu! Kau bengong sambil bicara dengan kucing, mungkin kau demam karena masuk angin." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan obat pada Sakura

"Eh?"

"Emm, Apakah gadis itu datang?"

"Tidak, dia takkan datang. Dia sedang terikat dengan orang yang dicintainya"

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'Tinggalkan dia! Lupakan dia! Buang saja dia! Kau tidak…Arkh aku tak boleh membuang waktu ku di sini.' inner Sakura

"Tunggu! Ini kukembalikan" Sakura mengembalikan jaket dan payung, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke

*****

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lampu-lampu jalanan. Sendiri dalam sepi dan kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memengang pundaknya.

"Hei nona? Sendirian saja? Bisa temani aku? Aku juga sedang sendirian. Mumpung aku punya tiket nonton, ayo temani aku semalaman!!" ajak seorang pria dengan sepasang tatto segitiga merah di pipinya.

'Menjijikkan. Bikin kesal saja!' batin Sakura dan memukul pria itu hingga terjatuh dan pingsan (masih kebawa sifat Sakura yang asli =P)

"Itu bukan perbuatan seorang malaikat 'kan? percuma aku datang kemari. Perempuan tak boleh ceroboh!!" Ucap Uchiha Sasuke sambil membalut tangan Sakura yang berdarah dengan plaster.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari tempatmu menunggu?" Tanya Sakura dengan lugunya

"Bukankah kau bilang dia takkan datang?"

"Tidak! Kau harus tetap menunggunya! Dia....dia…" tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kepalanya pusing dan…

"GUBRAK…"

"Hei, Sakura kau kenapa? Bangun Sakura!!" Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya

Sementara itu di keajuhan…

"Sepertinya tahun ini juga akan banyak malaikat yang tinggal di bumi hehehe..." Ucap si kucing Naruto

*****

"Hinata tak bisakah kau meninggalkan keluarga baru mu itu?" Ucap Sasuke pada seorang wanita yang ditunggunya semalaman

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa." jawab wanita yang dipanggil Hinata tadi

"Aku sudah bekerja dan bisa menafkahi mu, tinggalah bersamaku!! Tinggalkan keluarga Hyuuga dan kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha!!" pinta Sasuke pada Hinata

"Maafkan aku, aniki!! Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan keluarga baruku, mereka merawatku dan mengasihiku dengan sangat baik."

"Tapi…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Hinata

"Sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal, mereka yang mengadopsi-ku dan merawatku." kata si gadis indigo itu

"Apa kau yakin? Kau memang keras kepala." Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan sang adik

"Jika aku tinggal bersama aniki, aniki akan sulit mendapatkan kekasih. Aku tak mau mengganggu aniki, kita tetap akan bersaudara selamanya."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, sampai jumpa lagi??!"

"Iya."

*****

Di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana tetapi cukup bagus, Sasuke telah membawa Sakura yang pingsan ke apartemennya. Sakura yang tertidur pulas dan tenang terlihat begitu cantik dan mempesona. Setelah membaringkan sakura di kasur, Sasuke meletakkan payung yang ditemukannya tadi malam di tempat payung.

"Hah, bukankah tadi aku membawa payung? Kenapa sekarang aku membawa bulu putih?" gumam Sasuke yang terkejut karena payung itu berubah menjadi bulu

"Hmpf, ini pasti dari nya?! Arigatou!" Sasuke terkekeh geli

"Hoaahhh…aku lapar!? Lho aneh, seharusnya aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun??"

"Hei, kau malaikat yang hebat!!" kata Sasuke

"Ahhaa, akhirnya kau percaya padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak percaya?? Coba kau lihat lantaiku!! Penuh bulu-bulu sayapmu, kotor semuanya." keluh Sasuke

"Baiklah, akan ku bersihkan nanti."

"Tunggu, boleh aku pinjam pundakmu? Sebentar saja." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dalam keadaan duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Dan Sakura pun membalas pelukan Sasuke, damai.

"Kau bukan murid SMU, tak punya uang, juga tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Kau juga telah menyelamatkanku, tinggallah bersamaku!!" ucap Sasuke

"Heehemm" Sakura tersenyum geli "wahhh, turun salju ya?"

"Kau sangat suka salju ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu, malaikat suka benda-benda yang indah dan bersih."

"Ayo makan!? Kau lapar 'kan?" ajak Sasuke

"Iyaaaa."

*****

KRRRIIINGGG!!!!

KRRRIIINGGG!!!!

KRRRIIINGGG!!!!

"Hei, Sasuke cepat bangun!! Kau harus segera berangkat kerja!" Sakura membangunkan Sasuke yang masih setia di bawah selimutnya.

"Hmmm, 5 menit lagi!!"

"Cepat, nanti kau terlambat!!!" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Iya!! Sayapmu hari ini tidak tumbuh juga ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil meraba punggung Sakura, mencoba mencari sayap baru yang tumbuh, namun nihil sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, hemheh. Aku jadi mudah berguling-guling di kasur." Sakura berguling-guling di kasur.

"Aku jadi tidak terganggu untuk memelukmu. Syukurlah, ruangan ini tidak akan kotor lagi."

'Sakura sekarang lebih sering tersenyum dari sebelumnya.' pikir Sasuke.

"Cepat!! Kau nanti telat!!" Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Baik, baiklah!! Kau ini cerewet sekali!!?

Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil Sakura dan membuat semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk upacara pernikahan kita Minggu depan, sayang!!"

"Hehehe, tentu saja Sasuke."

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Aku berangkat ya?!"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan!!" kata Sakura penuh perhatian.

Sehelai bulu terbang di depan mereka berdua. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sasuke segera melihat punggung Sakura, takut akan ada hal yang tak diinginkannya.

"Coba aku lihat punggungmu!!"

"Ahhh…"

"Syukurlah, tak ada apa-apa!! Hihihi" Sasuke merasa lega.

"Hihihi…" Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Nyonya Uchiha??" goda Sasuke.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Tuan Uchiha!!"

*****

Jum'at, 22 Januari 20xx

Pesta pernikahan Uchiha dilaksanakan di gereja St, Konoha. Memang bukan pesta pernikahan yang bisa disebut mewah, tapi ada begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang terpancar pada hari itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menerima Sakura sebagai istrimu dan bersedia melindunginya dan mencintainya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?" ucap seorang pastur dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji, kakak angkat Hinata yang bersedia membantu berlangsungnya upacara sakral itu.

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan kau Sakura, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dan bersedia mengasihi dan mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian berdua sudah sah menjadi suami istri, dan kedua mempelai dipersilakan untuk mencium pasangannya."

Kedua mempelai berciuman dan mendapat sorakan dari para tamu undangan. Kemudian Sakura melempar buket bunga sebagai acara wajib dalam pesta perkawinan.

"1…2…3…Hupla!!" Sakura melempar buket bunganya.

"Hupp,,,Ye, aku mendapatkannya!!" Ternyata yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu adalah Hinata.

"Waahh, berarti yang akan menyusul kami berdua kau ya Hinata?!" goda Sasuke pada adik satu-satunya itu yang mukanya memerah seperti tomat kesukaanya "Ayo Sakura kita harus cepat berangkat, sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat!!!"

"Iya, suamiku!!"

"Hei malaikat? Apa kau ingat pada ku?" ucap suara yang tak asing di telinga Sakura.

"Waahh, Naruto sudah lama tak bertemu!? Aku rindu padamu."

"Rupanya kau telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di bumi, ya?" Tanya si kucing.

"Hei, Sakura?! Kau dilihat oleh para tamu, terlalu aneh bicara dengan kucing." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Hihi, iya! Sampai jumpa Naruto? Sering-sering main ya!!"

"Itu mudah."

Pasangan baru yang bahagia itu meninggalkan acara dan pergi menuju surga untuk mereka berdua, dan memulai hidup baru yang membahagiakan.

Sementara itu…

"Waahh, ada kucing. Warnanya unik, oranye, akan ku rawat kamu. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah, Hmmm…Naruto." Ucap gadis berambut indigo dengan senangnya.

**FIN**

** Hohoho, akhirnya selesai juga Fic ini. Capeknya…Sebenernya Fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author. Hehehe bo'ong ding *di lempar besi sampe nancep di kepala*. Gomen, gomen, sebenernya ide Fic ini aku dapat dari sebuah komik *ngelap darah yang bercucuran pake gombal*. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, aneh dan tidak berkesan di hati. Yang penting sekarang adalaaaahhh REPHIEWWW!!!! ^_^'**


End file.
